


And Yet Time Flows (LU X Reader)

by Amaria567_Eloft



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gore, I'mbackonthebullshittrain, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Multi, Multiple Endings, Multipleloveinterests, Nicknames, POV Multiple, Romance, Triggers, Whatevenismylife, XReader, description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria567_Eloft/pseuds/Amaria567_Eloft
Summary: Time continues moving forward, no matter how scared or broken a person is. Time gives lessons. For the Hero's Spirit, those lessons are retold time and again. But even the most basic of lessons have a way of moving souls. A strange person has made their way to Hyrule, and wants to go home just as much as anyone would. But they have friends that have work to do, that she is a part of.---There will be multiple LOZ ships but the characters of the ships will only be mentioned in flashbacks. I don't write character swears often, so mild cursing maybe a thing. This is tagged as gore and there will be Trigger Warnings. Alas, I hope you enjoy
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Midna (Legend of Zelda)/Twilight (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	1. They who run

**Author's Note:**

> There will be Point of View changes in this book. I will let you know of them. Also, I'm completely new to AO3 so please be patient while I figure this out thank you.

Trigger Warning: Descriptive pain, blood (Read tags)

(Wind and Time are the only inaccessible ones EVERYONE ELSE DESERVES LOVE OKI-)

The glass glinted against the burning sunlight, orange against the haze of the city. It was sunset currently, and you were debating whether or not heading home. It was still early in the ways of your city's party folk, but concerning you, it was around time to get home. Your best friends were still chatting in the restaurant's parking lot. They looked over to you, waving you over back towards them.

You walked back over, feeling one of your headaches start again. You ignored the pain, looking at the two who were on their phones, looking for more places to hit up. You hummed, looking over one of their shoulders to see what they were looking at. The two both had a location on their screens. They broke apart when they noticed that you were looking over their shoulders, on your tippy-toes to see. 

"...You know we shouldn't be going to the parks at night, guys," you reminded them. They looked at you, blinking. The orange sky was turning pinks and purples against the silver windows. You sighed, looking at the clouds that drifted on the sky as though they were leaves floating on water. Burning water. 

"We're just going through there to go to a store, nothing more or less. You can go home if you're nervous to join us." You paused, wondering if you should leave once more. The likelihood of getting home and having dinner on the table was high, but you felt like staying out a bit longer. The haze that layered itself over the city turned the lights into glowing orbs as the white-tinted lamps began to turn on. 

"Sure, I'll go with you guys. I need some new clothes anyway. I'm still growing out of my stuff."

"You eat too much, that's why," Both of them gently teased at the same time. They had a habit of knowing what was on the other's mind, and it creeped you out. But it also made you feel happy to know them. You hummed in thought as the others started to walk away, you in between them. 

"You two lead too much, you know," You commented as the sidewalk shortened, forcing you to walk behind them. The streets began to thin of people as the sunset fully, making the soft white-light lamps the only source of light. Your friends chuckled as the sidewalks continued, you following the two. They began to quicken their pace as your trio entered the park. 

The small playgrounds for little kids felt eerily empty in the darkness. You checked your phone anxiously, hoping to have some sort of excuse to leave. Your siblings nor father left anything for you. You bit the inside of your cheek, humming before walking a little faster, grabbing your friend's sleeve.

"Hey, you okay?" They asked as both of the others stopped. 

"I just have a bad feeling about this... I'm gonna go back,"

"Oh, come on! You wanted to come, right?"

"...You're right," You agreed, deciding that you were just being an idiot. You followed the two before noticing that your shoe had suddenly become untied. Without calling to the others, you bent down to tie your shoe. Dark smoke lined wth eerie yellow began to waft around your feet, smelling like rotten eggs.

You looked around, feeling your gut churn. You should've listened to yourself. You should've left. But the smoke began to climb up your legs, making you freeze in place. You took a deep breath, trying to keep calm during the stressful situation. But, as your heartbeat decreased, you felt the ground collapse beneath your feet. 

*~*~Time Skip~*~*

A resounding crash made its way through the forest floor, reaching all of the forest animals. You felt your back bruise against the rock-hard ground, trying to remember what had happened. Ah... Right... You were with your friends before blacking out for some reason. Placing a hand on your forehead, you let heavy pants leave your lips while trying to recover from the pounding in both your back and head. 

Whatever had happened to cause you to fall made your headache even worse. You shook your head, the pain momentarily increasing only to ebb back into the background of your thoughts. You reached for your phone, ready to call someone to come pick you up. But the empty pocket set your heart aflutter- and not in a good way.

With your heartbeat going berserk, you searched for your beloved device in the darkness, scolding yourself for being so careless. The moon occasionally peeked from behind the clouds, giving you just enough light to continue looking. The ground was dotted with sticks, wet leaves, and sharp stones that made you flinch in pain.

The moon's silver light came out once more, highlighting the trees and creatures that made their nests there. A reflection of light caught your eye, and you rushed toward it, falling on your knees in relief. Your phone had new cracks, but that was a miracle right now. Because it was still working. The time showed in bold white letters, and you had several texts from your family.

Hey, sis, you still out?

Sis, you need a ride home?

I know you're still with your friends but I'm getting worried. Tell me where you are and I'll come to pick you up. Love you, sweetheart.

You smiled at the worried texts before realizing they'd been sent at 9. And now it was 12. Cursing under your breath, you tried to call and explain what had happened, but your phone kept beeping with a NO SIGNAL popping up each time. "Yes, I know I don't have a signal, but let me call my dad, for goodness sake!" You exclaimed, huffing. 

Getting on your feet, you walked around with your phone in the air, trying to get something, anything, that would let your family know you were still alive, at least. The moon still glittered coldly above you, white and pale. You looked up at it, begging for some kind of signal to help your phone send texts and the like.

But, as you were distracted, the sound of something slicing through the air reached your ears. Seconds later, an arrow shot into your phone, busting it up completely. But now your brain was on alert, warning you of danger. You quickly realized the reason why you couldn't find a signal was because someone didn't want you to. 

Snarls cut through the racing thoughts pounding against your skull, causing you to turn around and look at them. Three green-skinned but short creatures were looking at you, their white teeth like daggers in the darkness. But that is not what scared you. The creatures had swords glinting in their hands and one had dropped a bow. You were now frozen in fear.

The creatures snarled, their voices high and garbled, as though water had been trapped in their lungs. They walked closer and closer, allowing you to see more details. But you didn't want to see more detail. You wanted to run. But your back was throbbing, your knees were locked up, and that headache pounding at your skull? It grew worse as the monsters came nearer and nearer.

Finally, you had convinced yourself to move, convinced your legs to unlock, and ignored the protests of your spine. But it was too late. Something blunt but heavy bashed its way into your skull. You couldn't even react. The world fell pitch black once more, with you not even saying a word.


	2. Scents Lead to Strange Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up as they usually do and plan to create a new sword for Wild. The boys split up to do their individual stuff when Twilight and Wild cross paths with an unusual looking Hylian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Monster kill descriptions

(Twilight’s P.O.V)

The early morning sun glinted through the lush greenery, flecking the forest ground. Everyone was slow to rise while the Cook and the Hero of the Four sword, who most called ‘little one’ or just ‘four’, made up a meal to get the boys started for the day. Today was mainly planned to camp out and scout the area, understanding more of the landscape. 

This request was made by the now pink-haired hero of the group, who’d insisted upon knowing any dangers for the group. The hero was yawning, running his hand through his matted hair, evidently having a difficult night of watch. Maybe the night had run him through the wringer a little too much. Twilight was lucky he hadn’t had as much trouble. Even so, he felt a little bad for the most experienced hero among the nine.

“Morning everyone,” The captain greeted, reaching for the gear that was messily sitting on the ground before him. His yellow-bright hair glinted in the speckled shadows. He was already packing up his gear, fitting it away in his pouch, which stored it in the never-ending abyss that he owned. 

“Mmmmmfffff,” Sky muttered, still tightly curled up in his blanket. His sailcloth and his Master Sword peaked their way from under the tightly knit ball of warmth. It was obvious however that he was not protesting getting up, but still, in fact, asleep. Twilight sighed, watching as the Old man went to go gently wake the boy up.

Sky curled himself tighter as Time gently tapped on his shoulder. “Come along, Sky. Our cook’s prepared food, you don’t want it to get cold.” The taller urged. The younger of the two slowly and hesitantly crawled from his blanket, yawning as he did his daily ritual of walking about to wake up.

The boys gathered around the logs that made up a firepit, generously thanking the cooks of the meal for the food. Four smiled warmly at the praise while Wild continued to dish himself up some food. Twilight shuffled from where he sat, watching as the sailor and traveler heroes discussed the best way to sail. The Old man and Legend were talking with Sky, who was still sleepy. Legend was describing a red dodongo named Dimitri.

Four suddenly cleared his throat, looking rather unamused. Twilight recalled the promise that the shortest had made to Wild, and could tell that Four’s hands ached to get to work. Everyone looked at him in curiosity, the Captain humming after Legend tapped his shoulder in annoyance.

“So, we all know that Wild has a habit of _breaking his swords_ when on the battlefield. Yesterday, Legend, Wild, me, and the wolf were together when I promised that I’d make him one that doesn’t break. I think it would benefit us all if we took the time today to make it.”

“Makes sense,” The Captain agreed before eating more of the eggs that Wild had made. He swallowed and cleared his throat before continuing. “It does make quite the mess in the battlefield,” The captain continued while Wild glared in annoyance. 

“What do you need in order to make this sword, Four?” Time interjected, his brows furrowed in thought. Four’s eyes began to have the look of a blacksmith, a look Twilight remembered well from Rusl, who had created the beautiful blade on his back. 

“I’ll need some kind of tool that can create fire, I know where to get metal supplies, a couple of hammers, and there’s no river nearby, so maybe a tool that can freeze things.”

“Then the Captain, sailor, traveler, and I should be able to help you out with that. The rest of us can go and scout some more.” Legend pointed out, getting up and stretching before tossing his Magic rod over to the Captain, who was distracted by his own thoughts. “Hah,” the most experienced Hero chuckled at Warrior’s shock of being tapped on the arm.

“Hey! You could’ve hit my face!” The pretty boy protested, grabbing the rod and getting up. The two continued to argue while Four gathered up the others and started to leave towards the village they’d found earlier. Twilight let his thoughts delve deeper than normal, distracted enough that the tap on his shoulder almost sent him into his wolf form. Almost.

“You two ought to stick closer than you would today. I know that the Captain and Traveler took care of that group of monsters easily, but I don’t know if there are more and I’d prefer us to be prepared. Sky and I will take the outermost skirts of the camp. I want you two to go further, but make sure you know how to get back.”

Wild nodded, going to pack up his items. “Be back before noon!” Time called behind his shoulder as he joined up with his own partner on patrol, though they did not have their armor on. They were likely just planning on patrolling the outskirts of their eyesights. Wild, on the other hand, almost always had his armor on or near him. 

Part of the trauma that he’d endured, Twilight supposed. The brown-haired hero began to gear up for his journey, glad that he would no longer have to hide his secret from Legend, who was still arguing with his fellow hero. Sky did not know all the details but had stated that he would not ask any questions so as to keep his comrade comfortable.

However, three or so of their comrades still did not know of his ‘secret’, and he was worried that they would fear him if he showed them such an ability. They accepted both his wolf and human counterparts, but if they knew that the creatures were one and the same… well, it was a scary topic to think of.

Twilight was glad that they accepted him, but he did not want them to judge him or be afraid that he would lose control of himself in wolf form. Most were. But to know that Legend had experienced something much like Twilight was a relief to be sure. He may have transformed into a rather harmless rabbit, but at least he knew how _painful_ it was to change shapes and have no one recognize them.

“Hey, Twi,” Wild called out as they entered a clearing. Wild was several meters ahead, kneeling on the ground next to an object glinting in the daylight. Twilight looked back at where they had come from to find that they were considered close to the camp, but the smell of iron and a couple of arrows littered the ground. The elder of the two heroes came closer to what the other was looking at.

“What… is that?” Twilight asked, perturbed at the black rectangle on the ground. It had several cracks in it, an arrowhead in it, and was covered with a rubber-like substance that had weird bright objects decorating it. The thing also had a small circle with many colors on it, bothering Twilight even more.

“I don’t know, but it looks more advanced than my Sheikah Slate,” Wild answered, carefully picking up the object. The black rectangle didn’t shatter underneath the blue-clad hero’s grasp, but the arrowhead fell out from where it’d hit the device, showing the puzzling object to be severely damaged. But, when Wild shook it, the glass-smooth substance did not fall apart.

Twilight reached out, pressing one of the smaller but protruding rectangles to suddenly find the object had turned itself on. Both of them jumped back in fright, dropping the device. After it didn’t explode, Wild went back to examine it. Meanwhile, Twilight decided to try and figure out why the scent of iron was so heavy, and why there were arrows covering the ground. He changed into a wolf, finding that the scent of someone similar to a Hylian had been surrounded by Great Sea Bokoblins. The dark wolf shook out his coat, shivering at the thought that they’d been so close to help but hadn’t. 

As the Hero of Twilight continued to search for clues, he found a pool of blood and a slightly old scent pooling from the exact middle of the clearing. The poor person had not expected to be jumped on. The weird black box was also next to the middle, but he found that it had a unique scent compared to the humanoids. It smelt like… burning wood but more cool and like glass. Wild watched curiously, not saying anything to his friend.

Twilight turned back into a human form momentarily after piecing everything together. “I think that someone’s in danger. I’m going to find and follow their trail, but I expect that at least three bokoblins are near. Stay on your guard, okay?” Wild nodded as the Twilight took apart the elderly hero and pieced him back into his wolf form. 

The forest began to grow lighter as the two heroes moved forward, Twilight with his nose in his ground. They began to move as almost one, Twilight being slow and methodical about how he followed the scent, letting his own covering each of the bokoblins. Wild followed, observing the forest and making sure Twilight was safe in his distraction. 

Eventually, Twilight stopped in his tracks, lifting his large and furry head to sniff the air. The black of twilight flowed back into a person seamlessly, Twilight pulling out his blade. Wild also took out a blade, the thick but shattered sword close to breaking. 

Good thing that he’d get a new sword soon. Twilight placed his finger to his lips while pulling away some bushes, revealing a couple of bokoblins. About seven of them were grouped together, growling in anticipation as they stared down at an unmoving body. 

Both shared a look before nodding in agreement, bursting into the camp. The person did not move at the sudden accusatory growls from the bokoblins. With a clean swipe of his sword, Wild decapitated the closest beast, the poor creature turning into a plume of smoke at its own demise. 

Twilight was facing three, his eyes darting back and forth between the blue and green-skinned monsters, their jaws salivating at the thought of eating human flesh. Two jumped at the taller of the Heroes, but the experienced swordsman had been ready for it, jumping to the side at the last second, skewering one on his blade. 

With a flick of his wrist, the sword was ready to kill again, blood glistening against the cold steel. Wild had taken out his bow, sending an arrow near any of the Bokoblins that had decided to use the unconscious Hylian as a weapon. The more adventurous of the two ran and skidded across the ground, grabbing one of the fallen monsters blades to cut off a leg of another, its blood splattering. Together, the two heroes butchered their foes before rushing towards the unconscious person before them.

Wild had reached to examine the person, being taught in the ways by the Captain, who’d once had to do the same for him. He reached for their wrist to find a pulse while Twilight inspected their head, dried blood crusted around a swollen flesh wound. 

“They’re lucky to have survived,” The hero remarked after the cook nodded confirmation towards their survival. “Especially with defective genes,” He went on, moving the person’s head to show off small and curved ears, a mutation so rare that people that had it often made the history books. But they never made it past their teenage years due to poor hearing. Monsters could sneak up on them easier than a tiger did its prey. 

Twilight picked up the unconscious being, letting their arms swing against his shield almost violently as he held them like a potato sack. After Wild gave a puzzled glance, Twilight shrugged, readjusting his grip. 

“They need help and I’d rather be able to reach my sword than being left open,” The man pointed out. His partner nodded agreement after some thought, humming. The two made it past the clearing and into where everyone was gathered, Wild suddenly forgetting about the excitement of the weird Hylian and the Bokoblins. 

The Old Man came up to Twilight, who’d set down the person, finding a glass jar filled with water to clean up the person below him as Wild inquired about his sword. Four were explaining with great detail while the Captain and Traveler came up to their rancher, still caring for the stranger.

“We found them surrounded by Bokoblins. I’d guess they were out all night,” Twilight explained as Sky joined them. Traveler leaned down to put his hand, which glowed with green energy, on their wound, the swollen gash healing almost instantly. 

“They’ll be fine, just knocked out for a bit,” Hyrule told Time as he covered them with a blanket, curiosity sparking his vision. 

“In other words, they’re going to sleep for a while,” Twilight muttered, sounding upset at the revelation. The others looked at him curiously. “I want answers, to why they have defective genes, that weird black box that sm- uh, is probably theirs,” he added a little embarrassed. At least he'd kept his wolf form a secret. The others hummed.

"I don't want this one to be alone. I know you all want to take some time to calm down, but I want answers." 

"I'll keep an eye on them," the Captain spoke up from where he perched against a tree. Time sent a grateful look towards the captain, nodding in approval.


	3. Oddities and Quantities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange people, strange words, strange plants, animals. All of it's too confusing. There's only one thing that could've happened. But what will the boys' reactions be to this strange news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nickname warning. Apologies if you dislike it, it is still a WIP nickname

(Warrior’s P.O.V)

Warriors wanted to be left alone. He was tired, emotionally drained. He wanted to see his friends in his Hyrule once more. He wanted to sit down and sleep. He had enough of the constant fighting, the constant war. That damned black lizard had dragged him into this!

The others had moved to watch Four spar with Twilight, trying out the blade that he helped Four make. The little hero had gained the Captain’s respect, that was for sure. Warriors looked down at the sleeping Hylian with the curved ears. They seemed peaceful, unaware of the constant battles that occurred in his, in all of, the Links’ lives. 

If Warriors closed his eyes, he could hear the slices of flesh and the screams of his comrades. Sometimes he could taste the iron sting of a cut on his mouth. He could remember the hate, the sting of infectious glares and bloodlust. The hiss of Lizalfos.

A butterfly flying by pulled the warrior from his thoughts, its wings glittering in the darkly lit forest. Each time its fluorescent wings hit a patch of sunlight in a certain way, the blue wings turned the leaves a gentle blue. The butterfly flew dizzily in circles, bouncing up and down, enjoying the freedom it had.

The Captain had become entranced in the flowing movements of the deep blue, frowning as he watched it float downward. The once erratic beats had become pattern-like, almost some type of code as it gently landed on the Hylian Warriors watched over. 

The butterfly stuck its tongue out, licking the person’s cheek before deciding that it was no flower, moving along. A couple of scales, almost like dust, flecked the strangers cheek now. They looked even calmer than before. But something told Warriors to be wary of them. He had no idea who they were, what they could do.

Sure, the rancher had found them in a bokoblin camp, but who could say that they weren’t going to try something? After all, the bright clothing the person wore was strange. It was much lighter than Link’s own, and they had no armor to speak of. They also wore two layers at least, providing no warmth. 

Warriors knew that the cook among them had clothing similar, but it was designed to breath to deal with desert heat. The clothing that wrapped the person in question confused Warriors even more, mostly because it seemed like it was supposed to keep the person warm. He groaned, placing both thumbs on his forehead, deciding to stare at the ground.

Warriors sighed, thinking more about his tiredness. He wished that he was able to sleep as well as Sky. Or, at least, not have nightmares of his Zelda, Lana, Cia. Everyone. He hated it, remembering all the people that he’d lost. He hated hearing stories of a Link that actually saved his companions. 

“Mmm..” a troubled sound left the other ‘Hylian’s’ lips, making Warriors look over at them. Their eyelids struggled to open, as though they were still tired. Or scared. The person reached upwards, grabbing their forehead and scowling. “Gah… my head,” They groaned. 

“You’re… awake.” Warriors was so shocked at them waking that he could hardly speak. The person looked at them, blinking. They scowled once more, leaning into their hands and rocking back and forth. “Are you okay?” He asked, concerned towards their actions. 

“...” They were silent, recollecting themselves. “Where am I?”

“Hyrule,” He answered, confused. Did they have amnesia like the cook? “You’re in Hyrule.”

“Hy... Rule?” They sounded confused, looking up at him for the first time. “Sounds something out of a fantasy game,” They chuckled, their frown turning to a half-smile for a second. “I’m sorry, I have a bad headache. Do you have any painkillers?”

“What the heck are painkillers?” Warriors blurted out the question in confusion, his mind realing. The person in front of him was confused by Hyrule, and he was confused by the word ‘painkillers’. Could it be possible that this person was from the future? Or… the past?

“Painkillers,” The person started, unbothered by his question. “They help deal with pain, remove it. God…. I hurt so much….” They began to whimper, curling up slightly. The grip they had on their skull deepened, so much to the point that the captain got up to remove their hands, worried that the other would break through the skin. 

“Look, I know you’re in pain and that you’re confused, but I- my  _ group _ needs answers. Two of us found you in a Bokoblin camp. We’ve been wondering why since.”

“...Bokoblin?”

“Yeah, creatures with a horn on top of their head. The ones that you were with were from the Great Sea.” Warriors explained in a rush, excited. Finally, he was not in the middle of fighting or planning to fight. He’d felt this excited during the time when he’d jumped through Cia’s portals, when he’d jumped through that lizard’s. 

But realization hit him. This person came through the portals. They were a part of this war he was in. When he looked back, he realized that they seemed more confused than they’d earlier. Of course they were. If they didn’t know of Hyrule, they didn’t know of the Great Sea. To be fair, he’d not heard of it until meeting the young Tetra. 

“...First things first, why do you seem like a old school knight? And, for another thing, why haven’t I been able to find Wifi?” The person asked, making Warriors just as confused as they. 

“First of all, I have  _ never _ heard of Wifi, not even from the crazy cook and secondly, I  _ am _ a knight. Captian of the knights of Hyrule, even.” He paused after realizing. He needed Time to get in here and help clean up this mess of a conversation. “You know what? Come with me, we need to talk to everyone about this.”

~*~*~Your P.O.V~*~*~

You followed the blond in a daze.  _ How, in the heck, has he  _ **_never_ ** _ heard of Wifi? It’s so useful! _ You thought, keeping an eye on the royal blue that signaled where the man in front of you was. When he turned, you did the same. Eventually, you were led to the same clearing you’d been in earlier. You recognized some of it. 

The ruins on the sides were unknown to you, but what piqued your curiousity was the eight boys who stared at you in confusion. They all dressed like the one who’d guided you here, garbed in green- except for two, a young boy and what seemed to be a teenager. One had a wolf’s pelt around his shoulders. Another was clothed in what seemed to be stylized armor. 

A couple of them, the ones who wore blue, had symbols on the chests. But too many details swam around, too many colors. Your already hurting head hurt worse at the sights. You groaned, holding your head again. 

The air wasn’t helping. In fact, it was so…  _ odd. _ It was  _ clean. _ It did not hurt to breath in the air, and your gears were turning at the attempt to understand it. The eight turned to the one in blue, who explained what you’d already talked about and added to you that he’d been waiting for you to wake up.

“I… I see,” You answered as a boy in green with brown sleeves and gentle freckles came up.

“Your head still hurts, then?” The boy inquired. His voice was much different than that of the one that’d brought you here. It sounded… much gentler. You nodded. “You must be thirsty. Here, come sit down and have some water, then we’ll talk.” The man looked at his comrades who nodded aggressive agreement. It was less that they were nodding at the boy next to you, but more of the one in silver armor. 

You walked over to the boys, sitting on the cool grass when one of them handed you a bottle. “Hope you feel better, stranger!” They told you cheerily. You nodded thanks. 

“Okay, so, Cap’n Dumby, you said that they,” a person with pink hair nodded over at you, “were talking about  _ wifi?” _ The man sounded, once again, puzzled. The one that had been called cap’n nodded, looking annoyed. 

“Boys, that’s enough. Let’s tell this one our names- Er, name, and titles before continuing. Although I’m sure it’ll be difficult to remember.” The tallest one of them sounded really miffed about something. You couldn’t tell why, but the way that he looked at the others told you they had done something really stupid. “As for me, I am Link, we’re all Link, but my title is the Hero of Time. You are free to call me that or Old Man, as the others do.”

“I’m the Hero of Twilight, but everyone here calls me Rancher- I prefere if you did as well.” The one in a wolf pelt explained.

“I’m the Hero of Warriors, and everyone calls me Captain- I am one, as you were told.”

“O...kay… So Time, Twi… er, Rancher, and Captain? Those are easy.” You muttered, linking the names to a face. The three that’d spoke up first smiled. 

“I’m the Traveler Hero, or Hero of Hyrule. Feel free to call me whatever suites you best,” they invited. You nodded thanks to the person that sat beside you, smiling comfortingly.

“I’m the Hero of Wind, but you can refer to me as salior. Unless you, of course, like Wind better, that is…” The blue-clad hero that’d handed you the bottle explained.  _ Hyrule and Wind. Okay, _ you looked at the one with pink hair expectantly. They stared back.

“...Hero of Legend,” Was all they muttered, arms crossed against their chest. 

“Ignore him, he’s been grumpy since last night.” A cheerful boy with white cape messed up Legend’s hair teasingly. “I’m the Hero of Sky, and you can call me such. But my Zelda likes to call me Featherbrain…” He added, scratching the back of his head.

“No wonder she calls you featherbrain,” Legend sneered. “You never wake up unless food’s involved- just like a scatter-brained bird.” Sky chuckled at the tease.

“We’re known as the Hero of Minish, Four, etc etc. Feel free to call us Four.” A significantly smaller of the ‘heroes’ informed, giving a little bow.  _ Us…? We…? I’m so confused,  _ You thought with a little frown. 

“Last one’s me. I’m the cook of the group, but my Hyrule called me the Hero of the Wild.”

“Hold on. You’re known as Hyrule,” You pointed to the Traveling hero, “But you,” You pointed at the captain, “Said we’re  _ in _ Hyrule. Which is it?”

“I’m the hero of Hyrule because we were in a very big mess at the time of my orginal journies. But this is the kingdom of Hyrule, yes.”

“...And your name?”

“Oh,” You realized that you had to tell them such a thing now. But you felt uncomfortable admitting it. You shuffled, looking at the group of supposed ‘heroes’.. Why were they called heroes in the first place? All they had were swords on their backs. Didn’t seem very heroic to you. 

“I don’t think that Butterfly there is very comfortable telling us.” Warriors observed, frowning with his hands on his hips. You frowned back, glaring. His blue eyes cut into yours, making you flinch and look away. They were intense, observant, and prideful. But not so much as that of the Rancher, who observed you with both curiousity and warriness. 

“Butterfly?” The others asked, though most seemed rather dubious as to the nickname. “Where’d you come up with that?” 

“A butterfly landed on them while they were sleeping, that’s all.” He answered, dimissing any doubts. “Unless you, Butterfly, have any reservations?” The captain went on, looking at you curiously. 

“Uh… no, none at all,” you answered, deciding that it was not as bothersome as some of the  _ other _ nicknames you’d been given. Beans, for example.  _ That _ one was rather demening. 

“Right, Butterfly it is,” Time ended the small debate. He must be the leader among them, you decided with swift thought. But the male still sounded annoyed. You shook your head, dismissing the thought. “Now, we need to figure out what time you’re from.”

“What…  _ Time?”  _ You almost choked on your own words. The others nodded, seemingly unshocked. “Well, I certainly didn’t come from a time machine if that’s what you’re talking about.” You answered. Everyone looked confused. “...Idgits,”

“You mentioned Wifi. What is that?”

“Wifi allows me to access the internet, which you probably don’t know so I’ll explain. It’s basically a congrigation of people that share ideas and debate topics and learn information.” 

“Useful.” One remarked. You thought it to be Wind, but then you realized it to be Wild. “So is this like a Sheikah Slate, then?” He asked, pulling out your phone. You rushed over, snatching the object from him. “I’ll… take that as a yes,” He figured. 

“This is a phone,” You answered. “If that is anything like it, then it’ll allow you to take pictures and all of that Jazz. But…,” You sighed, trying to turn on the phone. It blinked an empty battery bar, making you frown. “It’s out of battery.”

“Oh, so it  _ is _ like my Sheikah Slate. Told you,” Wild chuckled at Twilight, who folded his arms. Time seemed annoyed but let you continue to speak about your world. “Sounds like your timeline comes after- or maybe before? Mine. So are you related to the royal family?” After you shook your head, he seemed to think. “Hero’s Spirit? Uh… Ganon?”

“I don’t know what the heck all of that stuff is.”

“Well, we have the Hero’s Spirit.”   
“But.. You’re all so different.”

“Yeah, sharing an unbreakable spirit doesn’t mean that we don’t have different experinces and personalities, Fly.” Legend responded, sounding annoyed. “So they’re after you in the timeline. Big deal. We just need to send them home. They’re not a fighter.”

“...I don’t think that I’m from this place at all. You say that your ‘God’ is a woman, and that her name’s Hylia. I know people who worship a god, but he is male. Heck, some of us don’t have gods. Not to mention, in case you all haven’t noticed, I don’t have… your, uh…  _ ears. _ ”

The others glanced at you, then each other. Hyrule was silent, as was Wind. They both seemed really, really bothered by the notion that you were, well, an alien. Time muttered to two of the others, you trying to remember their names. Link. But that was all of the guys names. So… what was it? Ah, right. Four and … uh, Sky. 

Sky muttered something before coming up to you. “You don’t have family, do you?”

“My father and siblings, but I don’t remember much about my mom.” You answered. Sky seemed even more awkward after that. “But… uh, if I’m not from this place, then you know that I don’t have family here.”

“Come on, guys, we can’t just leave them. They have family, siblings. You guys miss your families. I know I miss mine.” Sky talked to the others with a gentle anger. “If I were in a totally different world, with out my family, I know I’d be scared.” 

As he spoke, you felt a pit grow in your stomach. You’d managed to ignore it for now, but the realization you were actually alone made you feel… empty. Hurt. Gut-wrenched. You moved the smooth glass in your hands, not wishing to drink any more of the liquid inside. 

“What can you do?” Time whispered. You looked up at him. “ _ I _ know what it’s like to be alone, scared. The others do too. But we’re activily looking for danger. For our families and friends. If you want to travel with us, you need to tell us what your abilities are so we know what you can and can’t handle.”

“Oh… I, uh, am not really that special. I can make art, and write, but it’s mediocre. Uhm, I suppose I’m good at reading? And I understand a lot of math, but it takes a bit. Especially when it’s exponents and stuff.” You explained. “I… know a lot of science, and my hand-eye coordination’s a little off, but I can hit a target if I need to. Oh, I’m also fairly good at problem-solving. But, uh, human communication? Not my thing. Don’t expect me to be talking my way out of obvious traps.”

“Hmm,” Time hummed, while Wind came up to you excitedly.

“Tell me more about your world! What’s it like?”

“Oh… well, there’re a lot of buildings. I mean, unless you live in the country. Then that’s either farmland or wild. We have daily rituals, most of us teens go to school and then work.”

“What’s school?” The captain asked, inquisitive.

“School’s where a bunch of kids gather to learn about math, science, languages, etc.” Legend cut in. “What? My Aunt was a school teacher.”

“Was?” You could not help but notice the word choice.

“Don’t worry about it, innocent one.”   
“...Fine, Strawberry hair.” You retorted, more close to a snap. Your brain was now turning fuzzy and the light began to hurt. You were getting a migrain. “Ugh… I’m sorry, but my brain  _ really _ hurts. Seriously, you guys don’t have  _ anything _ for pain?”

“Oh, I get that sometimes. Don’t worry, I’ll cook something up that’ll fix you up.” Wild answered from where he held a bow in his hands. “Do you want that sword back, Four?”

“I’d appreciate it, yes. I’m not done yet.” Four responded, grabbing up a fine sword. All of the boys had a sword, although you had to assume that Four’s was in the side-belt thing he… she? Wore. 

“I apologize if this is… well, stupid, but you  _ are _ a guy, right?” You asked, directing the question at him. The others began to laugh. 

“...Yeah.” Four answered, smiling. “Come on, guys! I know that I look feminine at times, stop it!” His voice was stupidly deep. You blushed, figuring that the question was very stupid. You’d heard his voice before. 

“Okay, cook, you prepare a meal for tonight. I’m going to figure out some things. Do  _ not _ continue messing around.” Time gave all of them a steel-cold glare, making you wince in fear for the boys. “Butterfly, if you need anything, Rancher and Legend can help you. Everyone can, really, but  _ they’re _ generally more responsible than the other boys.”

Then Time left. The others were quiet. Evidently, the old man’s words had stung. You said nothing, figuring that it was better to be quiet until Sky called over to the pink-haired boy, Legend.

“Oi, Legend, let’s spar!” You liked how Sky’s voice sounded. It was thick but light, and smooth. Reminded you of people who preferred to mountain climb than anything else. It was calming. Legend had smirked, pulling out an almost hot pink sword. You felt a gentle pit in your stomach, afraid that the two swordsmen would hurt each other. But the others smiled as they prepared a campsite, Wild already pulling random items from his to-small-bag. You felt even stranger at _that_ sight.


	4. The Forest's Strange Tunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend and Sky have a little practice bought when the others become worried over their Dad and decide to go look for 'em. You decide to sneak away while this occurs. Thankfully, Dad Time is nearby :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dad being a dad, maybe sad/triggering text to childs who don't have good fathers

Legend and Sky circled each other, their swords were drawn as they waited to see which one would move first. With a quick flash, Sky had darted into Legend’s personal space, using the hilt of a sword he’d borrowed from one of the others. The sword he called his sat next to you and Four, who was busy observing the blade he was apparently forging. But that was not where your attention -currently- was.

Legend had pulled his blade closer to his chest, blocking the attack by his comrade. Metal rang through the clearing, cleaning your ears. It certainly was not the pleasant sounds that came from where Wild and Hyrule were, chatting and ignoring the spar. And it most certainly hurt your head.

Legend twirled his wrist, moving his opponent's sword to point it to the ground. Sky pulled back as Legend whisked the blade close to Sky’s shoulder. Legend immediately pulled the sword back, ready to strike again should Sky move once more. Which, obviously, he did. 

Sky dodged another strike that swung downward, aimed at his shoulder. With a quick glance at Legend’s feet, the sword suddenly swept upwards, his own foot pulling Legend’s downward. Legend reacted quickly, though. As he fell downwards, he’d reached down, his hands gracefully touching the ground. Sword still in hand, Legend was back on his feet instantly.

“This is safe, right?”

“We do it often to keep our skills sharp. You should see Legend when he fights the Captain. It’s rare to see him hold back like this, even in battle.” Four sounded far away.

“He’s holding  _ back? _ ”

“Yes, they both are,” Twilight confirmed. The captain nodded. “I’m sure you’re glad you’re not on the end of their swings.” Twilight nudged Warriors in the shoulder, who frowned.

“Both of them are quick reactors, and they’ve got a powerful swing. They’re certainly worthy of the title ‘hero’.” He answered. “Anyway, I’m really curious as to why Legend has his… hair pink.”

“You mean…?”

“Yeah, it’s not his natural color,” Twilight confirmed with a chuckle. The two boys were still sparring, both panting heavily. “He’s blond, like the rest of us.”

“Oh, I didn’t notice.”

“Don’t worry, you were focused on answers. By the way, how do you feel?” Hyrule'd come up, done with his conversation. You felt awful. Your back was seriously bruised, your phone was dead so you couldn’t even see your family’s faces, and you were apparently in another darn world. Awful, now that you thought about it, did  _ not _ cut it. Not to mention your migraine. The ringing metal wasn’t helping, but you didn’t protest.

“I...I’m still shocked about everything, I guess.” You answered. The boys nodded in understanding. But you doubted they understood. In a way, perhaps, but not fully.

“Who’s winning?” Hyrule sat in the grass, watching the two sparring ‘heroes.’

“Legend,” Twilight answered.

“Doubtful,” the Captain interjected, his eyes still on the two. Legend and Sky blocked each other’s attacks once more. As the Captain had spoken, Legend had twisted the sword in his opponent’s grip, letting it fly to the side. But, before he could reach the blade to Sky’s neck, the sword was knocked out of his hands. 

“Darn it!” The hero hissed angrily. He walked back over to the blade, taking it up and placing it back into the sheath with care. “Every time!” 

“You lasted a lot longer, though,” Hyrule pointed out kindly. You blinked, amazed. Both of the swordsmen were amazing in that, and they were  _ holding back _ . If anyone in your world were able to fight like that, they’d be treated like a literal legend. Huh. Ironic, that Legend’s title was just that. Legend.

“May I ask why you all are considered heroes?” You inquired while Twilight patted the horse nearby affectionately. The man looked down at you, his sharp blue eyes thoughtful. All of the Links, except Hyrule, had blue eyes. Hyrule was the only exception, with bright green eyes. 

“Well, I suppose we best fill them in,” Wild called from where he continued to cook. “Although we won’t tell you Times. We don’t want you getting the wrong idea, ya know?” He added. You nodded understandably.

“Speaking of Time, it’s getting dark. He should be back by now,” Four looked up suddenly, looking at the darkening sky. “He must be  _ really  _ upset.”

“What did you boys do?” Warriors asked, frowning.

“Ahah… We watched Four try to stop a Like Like from eating his shield.”   
“That’d do it.” Wars had shrugged it off, but you were shocked. Like Like? Shield? Eating? Like Likes  _ eating _ shields? What did they even have to look like to be able to eat one? What was their  _ digestive system _ like?

“Anyway, most of us here fought villains threatening Hyrule, myself included.” Four answered. “I’ve fought several, one twice, to protect my home.” He continued as Sky picked up the intricate sheath that held the beautiful blade. Honestly, it piqued your interest. But you refrained from asking.

For now.

“I’ve fought many villains, some reincarnated, some witches, others dragons from hell. _ That’s _ why I’m known as the Hero of Legend- I’ve saved many lands many times.” He finished, ruffling a hand through his hair. 

“...Magic?”

“Yes, it exists. That’s why you’re up and about right now, Butterfly.” You glanced over at Wind, who was looking at you with a wide and amused smile. “Hyrule healed a wound on your head. Twilight thinks it’d been infected,” 

“Oh,” You responded, frowning. “Oh,” Your voice turned smaller at the thought that you could’ve been close to death. The others were quiet. The smallest among them smiled.

“Let’s not worry about what could’ve been. Just worry about now.” Four went back to looking over his handiwork, making sure it was perfect. “But, seriously, you guys should go look for Time. The night’s dangerous.”

“You’re right. Hey, Veteran, how about you come with Sky and I? Sailor, you and Traveler can go with the captain.” The rancher took quick control, looking at everyone curiously. They nodded agreement rather quickly, you noticed. 

“What about me? I’m worried about him, too.” Your interjection received odd looks. Probably because of monsters you realized. The realization made your cheeks burn.

“You stay here- you don’t own a weapon, much less know how to use one. It’s best that you stay where it’s  _ safe _ for now.” The captain responded. Twilight nodded agreement. You sighed, knowing they were right. But just sitting here, thinking about how alone you were wasn’t very healthy you imagined. But the hidden scolding was not helping your embarrassment.

The two groups left quickly, Four and Wild still in their own little bubbles. They didn’t seem too worried. Placing a hand on your cheek, you watched as Wild cut up veggies, muttering to himself intensely. Four was still distracted.

You got up, watching the two carefully while leaving. The two groups had left the wrong way. Time had gone west, not east or south. At least, you thought so. You’d been a little distracted at the time. To be fair, so had they. 

The forest was quiet. The occasional owl would hoot, though you noticed that it tended to sound stronger as you headed farther into the shadows. The moon was uncovered by clouds, only the branches of trees you hardly recognized obstructing the light. 

You shivered, grabbing the edges of your sleeves to pull them down, hoping they’d help with the chill. They didn’t. As you continued forward, starting to curse yourself for your stupidity, a haunting tune echoed through the trees. 

The melody was strong and resilient, but sounded sad. It carried emotions you couldn’t recognize. “This may be the stupidest thing I’ve done, but heck, I’m still going,” You muttered to yourself, hoping that Four or Wild, any one of the swordsmen had heard. Even the one you were ‘looking’ for.

The song was accompanied by the owl still, though the owl's noise was drowned out by the tunes. You moved branches and twigs, attempting to be quiet, when you tripped and fell. “Waah!” The song stopped. 

“What,” The voice was cold and furious, “Are you doing, Young One?”

“I, uh, was helping the others look for you. We didn’t want your dinner to get cold,” You answered while brushing off dirt from your knees. “I understand you’re angry, mainly with me, but everyone’s worried, so I figured I’d help them.” You went on, stopping yourself when realizing you were rambling. 

Time was sitting on a tree stump, holding a blue musical instrument, one you hadn’t seen before. He looked at you coldly, his one eye giving you all the scolding you needed. You felt yourself shrink down under his steel-hard gaze. 

“I-I’m sorry,” You apologized on instinct, the small child still in you feeling scared. Time’s stare reminded you of your own fathers. It was the gaze he gave when unamused, when you were in trouble. Yeah,  _ that _ gaze.

Time relaxed his stare, placing the instrument in his pouch. Once again, it seemed much too small. Just what kind of ‘magic’ made it so that they could fit so many objects in that small pouch? Time noticed you staring and sighed.

“Curious about the bag, I assume?”

“Y-Yeah, actually.” You confirmed, nervous. He patted a spot next to him, taking the pouch out. You walked over to him, sitting a little far from the older- much older- male. 

“I’ve had this bag far longer than I care to remember,” Time started, running his hand over the age-old fabric. “And it’s served me well. I don’t know how it works, the answer has eluded me, but I do know that it is a rare item. To think that the Deku Tree left such an item in the care of a mere child,” Time chuckled, placing the pouch back. He ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry again. I just…” You stopped yourself, though you felt Time looking at you gently. His gaze made your back prickle. Just like when your father would listen to you. “I just miss my family, and you remind me of my father somehow.”

“I see…” Time sounded a little flustered at the confession. “Well, in any case, it best be time to get back to the others.” He got up. You followed. “I’m sure the others will be upset.” You flinched. “At least, they would be if they were not still looking.” He went on.

“...I see,” You muttered. How did he know? Then you remembered the instrument. “Uhm, I might be overstepping, but… That instrument. I’ve never seen one like it.” You told him, the male stopping momentarily.    
“Ah, my ocarina. Do they not have those where you’re from?”

“I’ve not seen one before, but yes, we do.” You answered, recalling how ancients would play music with them. At least, you were pretty sure they did. You frowned, noticing that your migrain was starting to flare up again. Too much thinking. Or maybe it was all the noise? You did start to feel better in the silence of the forest, but now that the constant scraping of Time’s armor accompanied you, your brain just  _ hurt _ .

“We’re back,” Time called out to the campsite, which had Four and Wild still doing their own tasks. They looked up, shocked. “You didn’t even notice that this one was missing?”

“Thought they were just mulling over their misfortune,” Wild muttered, looking slightly ashamed. Four pulled his lips into a thin line. He looked  _ very _ embarrassed. You sighed. You had escaped nine people staring down at you with disappointment.

Wait. Why did you even care? You just wanted to go home, where you were safe. Where you had to worry about your friends getting to bed at a decent time, where you could study your favorite subjects, where you could play Smash Sisters with your siblings. Where your worries were about what job you should take, what you should eat.

Definitely not whatever was going on in this strange world where ocarinas were still being played, where swords were used over guns. Where you could fit many items into one small bag. When strange creatures called bokoblins were out for your blood. 

You did  _ not _ like this place at all. But the people in it were nice, you supposed. While you waited for the others to come back, you began to realize that a whole day had passed and you had no way of contacting your father. He must be worried sick. All of your friends, your family must be. 

“Old man! You came back!” You looked up to see Legend and Wind rushing to him, the younger looking visibly upset. The others came up as Wind began a vivid explanation of a couple of monsters he called ‘moblins’ rushing his group when Twilight and his comrades had saved them.

“Time,” Twilight came up to the other leader, frowning. “I’m sorry- that was foolish of me.”

“It was foolish of all of us,” Legend added, elbowing the rancher in his side. Twilight winced, chuckling. “Anyway, I can’t help but notice we’re one blanket short tonight.”

“I’ll share with them!” Wind offered, smiling. “I have way too much blanket anyway. Be aware, though, I’m a cuddler!” He informed, looking over at you with a wide smile. You smiled. This kid was an eccentric, and so kind. He reminded you of one of your friends, that one that always loved to cuddle and smile. 

It was nice, remembering that friend. 

*~*~3rd Person P.O.V~*~*

As the group of Links, joined by a stranger, settled down to eat, the forest began to awaken with new evils. The vile forces began to move and twitch to life, unnoticed by Hylians. One figure stood above them.

The creatures rattled and roared to it, challenging its authority. The monsters demanded proof that the figure deserved to own, to be, their leader. The figure’s red eyes glowed with malice, orange flecks often glinting in its eyes.

The monsters would occasionally flinch when the challenger towards authority looked them over. They flinched at the overwhelming shadow that covered their hearts when the figure looked at them. And when they did, a grumble rose above them all. It was evident. The lizalfos was the ruling figure, the one above them.

The figure, a lizalfos with scales black as the night itself, let out a grumble of approval. The lizalfos looked out upon the group of monsters, all that had answered his call. And yet one was not there.

A single spot, at the front of the group, was empty. A space reserved for a certain someone. One that was strong of spirit, but ruthless. The lizalfos seemed to anger at this development. He raised his clawed hand to his chest, black energy gathering around his palm. 

The energy eventually took the form of a special symbol- a singular triangle, black in color. It glowed a soft purple, pulsating above the black lizalfos’ hand. The monsters cried out. Whether it was in delight or fear did not matter. The creatures in the forest could not move, for they were frozen.

As the triangle broke and shattered into fragments of the blackest night, the monsters felt their hearts beat faster, their muscles thicken. They felt  _ stronger _ than before. The black lizalfos growled something that the monsters understood. And yet the lizalfos stood still, staring at the one empty spot. The head of his army.

Gone. Stolen.

The lizalfos roared with defiance, anger. He would get his commander, even if he lost his life failing to do so. His father depended on it. 


	5. Malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild takes Reader into forest. Forest makes reader sad. Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Birb death

The sun woke you up. It was bright against your eyelids, which fluttered open to be welcomed with blinding yellow. You hissed softly in annoyance, feeling the young boy at your back stir. You’d almost woken up the youngest Link, which shocked you to say the least. 

Getting up off the floor, you found yourself to be sore and wet. And cold. Cool mist swirled in the sunlight, still dawning above the already waking woods. Only one person was up, and it was quite unsurprising to you. The blue-clad hero was reading, his face scowling as he fingered through the book, small letters you couldn’t read imprinted on what seemed to be leather. 

The hero looked up to find you still sitting beside Wind, worried to wake him. He smiled, placing the book back in his bag. You had been up all night trying to figure out how that book, and this world as a whole, worked. But you still couldn’t, and ended up dreaming of your friends and family. 

Moving from the blanket, you gently tucked it around Wind, unable to not treat the swordsman like a small child. He was just too cute to not be coddled! At least, that was your reasoning. Perhaps it was because he did remind you too much of your friends. Even the smell of sea salt reminded you of those sea salt taffies that your grandparents would occasionally get.

You frowned, finding the hole in your heart growing even more at the memories. Deciding to shake yourself off, you looked over at Wild, who invited you over to where a fire was already going. Heading over to it, you looked over at Wild, who did not seem bothered by the cold in the slightest. He looked into the forest curiously.

“What is it?” You asked, letting the fire warm up your freezing digits. The hero, which you still doubted to even be a hero, did not answer, his light blue eyes staring into space, lips parted slightly as though words he wanted to speak were on the tip of his tongue, but left unsaid. You shuffled, feeling awkward.

It was some time before the Hero of the Wild moved once more, a sigh clouding over his face. He shook himself, as though bad memories afflicted him. But then he looked at you. You jumped back slightly at the sudden movement.

“Sorry,” The male apologized, running a hand through his greasy, blond ponytail. The hair tie holding it up began to slip, letting his hair become loose, but he did not seem to care. “Sometimes I’ll have random memories pop into my head.”

“...Why?”

“I, uh, forgot my memories. I’m still getting them back, but they always seem to contradict the person I am now.”

“Amnesiacs often act differently after they’ve lost their memories from what I’ve been told. I’d be surprised if you weren’t different after losing them,” You recalled a conversation with your friend, who was in a blur of words after coming out of a medical class. They’d been very excited to tell you all about amnesia, and how different the conditions could be, based on what type of trauma they endured. 

“Amnesiac?”

“Oh, it’s a term that people in the medical field use to describe people who’ve lost their memory. Do you not have that type of term?”

“I think I’ve heard it once or twice from my Princess Zelda, but she never fully explained it.” Wild frowned, seeming troubled by the new information. The fire popped as you both fell silent, thinking about the small conversation you’d just had. “She’d love to hear more about your world, you know,” Wild suddenly spoke up. You looked over at him.

“She loves technology, especially stuff revolving around the Sheikah Slate.” He pulled out the ancient device. “She was always super bitter about not getting the Shrines to work, back one hundred years ago.”

“You live up to… one hundred years? And still look…  _ like that _ ?” You could not stop yourself from asking the question, barely managing to keep your voice low. Others were still asleep, after all. You did not want to wake them. Especially the hero of Legend, who you found to have a tongue just as sharp as his sword. 

Until you felt more comfortable around the others, you were unwilling to make any mistakes- any more than you already had, anyway. But you brought yourself back to the topic at hand, looking at Wild. He’d tipped his head over to the side, thinking.

“Well, yes, we Hylians live for a long time. But… uh, I was put into a 100 year coma, so I guess I look young because I was young?”

You were wordless. Shocked. Not even your world had that technology, and from what you could tell, you were certainly far more advanced medicinally. Even technologically in general. But the person that stood in front of you should’ve aged. Even if he was in a coma, everyone in comas should’ve aged. 

This whole world was freaking you out, more than you wanted to admit. Sharp teeth glinted in your mind, making you flinch. A gentle hand found its way to your shoulder, and you looked up in shock at it. Wild was looking at you, concerned. 

“Sorry,” He apologized, voice gentle. “You must be very confused and shocked right now. I should’ve waited to tell you until you get used to everything,” He sounded like he was scolding himself. “I know how shocking it is to suddenly wake up with no idea what’s going on.”

“I just don’t know how to react,” You told him, feeling your throat clamp up. You felt the words that you were trying to speak build up in your throat. You hadn’t cried yet. You didn’t want to cry. But you also did. You knew you would feel better, but crying in front of a stranger wasn’t something that you did- at all. 

“It’s okay,” Wild answered as the sound of blankets shuffling became evident to your ears. It seemed that the Hylian had already heard it, though. “How about you come with me into the forest to find supplies? I find that nature is very helpful in these situations.”

“O-okay,” You agreed, trying to calm yourself. Wild was already up, grabbing his cape and wrapping it around his neck. You were quiet, remembering how you and your siblings would wrap yourselves up in blankets, tying them around yourselves like capes. Then you’d pretend to be super heroes or something, running around your home- or trying too, at times. 

The memory did not help your case. You felt tears begin to build up in your throat, barely managing to contain them. Wild gently patted your shoulder once more, smiling gently. “Easy, Butterfly. Breath in and out, okay?” The blue-clad hero’s voice was soft and understanding.Unfortunately, it made you want to cry more.

As your throat began to clamp up even tighter, you followed the man out into the forest, hoping to distract yourself from the burning sensation in your lungs. 

The forest was radiating gentle light, birds singing praise at the wonderful light. It was slightly comforting that such things could still happen, despite this being so much unlike your world. 

The trees were taller, strange animals would occasionally skitter past you and the person in front, who would lean down to look at a couple of mushrooms before shaking his head and continuing on. He seemed to be much more at ease without the others nearby, his shoulders much more relaxed. But you didn’t know why. 

“Ahh, a bird’s nest,” He was now looking up into the trees, a couple of birds twittering with a nest of younglings. You awed at the sight, but Wild seemed more bothered by the sight than anything else. He climbed up,bothering the small family. 

“Hey! What’s wrong with you?!” You asked, offended by how foolish he was being. He waved you off, ignoring the protests. “Leave them alone, idiot!” Wild jumped back down to your sight, holding a small baby bird. You looked at the bird with a frown. It looked much different than its parents, bleeding slightly. It’d been pecked at, but the blood was much darker than you’d like.

“Infected,” Wild muttered sadly, watching the creature. The said creature’s beak was upturned violently, making it look like it had a constant snarl. It probably couldn’t even eat at this point, but the baby’s claws were splitting into two, as though it was  _ bred _ for attack. The sharp turned beak was probably useful if one ever wanted to make a really nasty wound.

You turned your head, feeling sick at the sight. “Its mother probably knows that it will just be a burden, so she was trying to remove it from the nest. It’s better to just end its life here,” Wild informed sadly. You did not respond, trying to forget the red, malice-encrusted eyes or the small animal. How could such an innocent creature be so full of hate? 

A soft squeak entered your hearing before being silenced quickly. This was merciful, you knew. But it also went against your senses, your instincts. It felt cruel. And yet it was merciful. How hypocritical of this world. 

“I apologize. You… You shouldn’t have seen such things.” You heard foliage shuffle and dirt scrape against each other before hearing a sigh. “It’s been buried, so you can look again if you want.” Wild informed with a worried glance. You’d already assumed as much, but you could still feel yourself quiver with fear. Wild scratched the back of his head.    
“W-what was that?”

“Something corrupted by something else, though I don’t know what.” Wild answered while moving toward a patch of herbs. “Its blood… reminds me of those infected by the black blood. But to target a small bird makes no sense to me.” He continued to mutter to himself, seemingly unbothered by your presence. 

“Uhm… It’s getting pretty late. Shouldn’t we head back?” You asked meekly, wanting to be around the others. You felt homesick, and the bird had set you even more on edge.

Wild looked at the sun, of which was creeping up towards the Sky’s peak. He picked up the herbs, cutting them free with a rusty knife, his movements precise and thoughtful. The plants did not resist. He sighed, getting up. Gently placing the herbs in your hands, he moved forward. You blinked, confused at the bundle of strange-smelling plants in your arms. 

The forest was still alive despite the horror that it’d been exposed to. The strange creatures still flowed in and out of the trees, like leaves following a stream. They squeaked in indignation at Wild’s coming near. But he did not pay attention, seemingly lost in his thoughts. The clearing with the rest of the boys came into view soon enough, a welcome sight for you. 

“Wild, are you ready to leave soon?” Time asked as soon as the hero came into the others’ sight. Legend looked over at you and nodded a greeting. He looked tired. So did Hyrule, you noticed. You pulled your lips into a thin smile, waving slightly at Legend. He did not respond, instead coming over and taking the bundle of herbs in your arms away from you and shoving them back into Wild’s.

“Uh… thanks, Legend.” You called over to him. He nodded, going over to the others. They were still conversing, you noticed. Someone tapped your shoulder after you shivered. You looked over to see Sky, who smiled at you warmly.

“We haven’t made acquaintances yet, I believe,” He informed, holding out his hand. “And by that,” He added as you opened your mouth to object, “I mean that we haven’t talked out of your strange appearance in our world.” You frowned, taking a hold of the gloved hand. It was strong against your own, letting go moments after it’d been first placed there. 

“I guess I haven’t talked to a lot of you guys yet,”   
“You had a chance to talk to everyone last night,” Sky pointed out without hesitation. You shuffled uncomfortably. “Anyway, I noticed you were shivering while on watch last night.” He went on.

“Ahh…” You frowned, remembering that the boys had put themselves on watch, Sky being first. That’d been the hardest watch for you. Mostly because of the haunting melody that’d been played on his golden harp and the feeling of not one but  _ two _ pairs of eyes watching in the dark. “I suppose I’m not used to this air.”

“It certainly gets hard to breath, I agree.” Sky responded, putting his hands behind his head, resting on them. His movements even then were slow. You began to hear a rattle in his chest, despite being a little ways away. His blue eyes scanned the trees, watching the birds dive in and out of the greenery. 

“Uhmmm… Do you have a hard time breathing?”

“In most places, yeah. I tend to be really slow when running, too.” Sky answered nonchalantly. “Skyloft was perhaps the only place I didn’t have difficulty breathing.”

“...Skyloft?”

“I think it wise to keep your mind rather focused on what its already seen so far, Butterfly.” Sky pulled his hands back, the rattle in his chest slowly easing. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve dealt with far worse.” He went on, smiling. As Sky turned around to help Twilight move some packs on the nearby horse, you felt your feet begin to get sore.

“Butterfly! We’re gonna get moving soon!” The captain called over to you as you began to remove your shoe and peel back your sock gingerly. Your foot had begun to form blisters, making it an ugly sight. You pulled your sock back to its rightful place and put the shoe back on. 

“We haven’t eaten yet,” Wild protested from beside his assortment of pots, already cooking. Time patted the youngest, Wind on the back, who’d added his own misgivings. You felt torn. On one hand, you knew moving along would mean you might be able to return home sooner- your family was probably worried sick by now. But the other hand pointed out that you’d be slowing them down, especially with your sore feet. 

“I know that we’re all hungry, but a couple of travelers have been saying that Castle Town is nearby. We also have suspicion to believe that a larger group of monsters than what we’ve faced is heading there. I talked to the Rancher and Captain, and they both agree that we should head to Castle Town quickly.” Time told everyone.

“What about Butterfly? Will we be leaving them at Castle Town, with Princess Zelda?” You could not tell who’s voice that question belonged to, but it had a tone of worry in it. That made you  _ mad. _ You turned around, looking at the person who’d said that. It was none other than Legend, who looked at you unimpressed. 

“My  _ family _ is out there worrying their heads off about me and you want to drop me with a person who I don’t even know, in a place I don’t even know, waiting for you supposed ‘heroes’ to come back when you could be dead or have forgotten about me? I’m not gonna sit and do nothing while my family starts digging a damned grave because I never came back home.”

Your speech seemed to have rattled the pink-haired male quite a bit. He opened his mouth to speak. “We wouldn’t forget about you, but I know that I personally wouldn’t want someone who can’t protect themselves getting in the way.”

“Legend,” Twilight stopped Legend from adding more hurtful words. “This Cub knows their own limits. Besides, I’m sure that they understand just how important it is to be careful after what they experienced the night I saved them.” We went on, giving you a slightly raised brow to question whether or not you would agree. 

White teeth flashed in your eyes. The memory made your skull burn. You winced at the pain searing through your skull, clutching it while trying to calm down. “Yeah, I-I’ll be careful,” You answered while the headache thinned into a slight throb. 

“Okay. I noticed that you had blisters on your feet, you should probably ride on Epona.” Twilight went on. You frowned, looking over at the large horse. You’d never ridden one before. The horse looked over at you with stead dark eyes, occasionally shaking its head so that the beautiful creature could remove flies around its head. 

“I’ll walk, thank you,” You responded with a gentle smile. Twilight looked a little concerned but nodded in acceptance. 

“Just tell us if you need to use Epona.” The rancher smiled kindly before heading to the others, assisting them with the last of their things while you, under Wild’s instruction, helped divy up the wonderful-looking breakfast into bowls so that they could eat while moving. 

While you started to get on the road, black scales flashed into your mind. Red, malice-filled eyes filled the dark space. The image flushed out before you could focus on it, and you felt yourself almost collapse from the pressure. A supporting hand grabbed your upper arm before you could fall all the way down, letting you regain your footing.

“You okay?”

“...Everything’s spinning,” You groaned out to the brown-haired hero next to you. It was Hyrule, evident by the muddles of brown. 

“You’re probably adjusting to the magic power. Stay on Epona, okay?”


	6. Updates and Canceled craziness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHahhaahahah this is cringy and not my style lmao

Hey everyone. Betcha wondering where I've been. Fearing this. Also school. But this fic is not my general style and also this was like- pure experimentation? If that makes sense? But yeah, I am not happy with this and will likely redo my entire lu insert. Which will be femme because enby pronouns are hard to write and also my normal writing style is wack yo. I'll post the new link here if y'all want :D


	7. The Danger of Speech.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, I lied. Second, you talk about fountains and also run into danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiii. So I had lied. I've gotten hit with the inspo juice, and it is running rampant rn. So yeah, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Also, keep your eyes peeled for a new X reader I'm working on called Hunter of the Hunters. It doesn't follow this style particularly, as it has she/her pronouns for the reader, along with descriptive words for you. Luckily, I have something to help with the knock-outs of immersion- https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli <\- this link will open a chrome extension that changes y/n and other insert words. I hope that you guys can enjoy it as much as I do, and thank you for all your support!

“Stay down!” Legend hissed, pulling you down. You winced as he pulled you downwards, hidden from the eyes of a creature. You were breathing heavily, causing Legend to clamp a dirty and rough hand across your mouth. “Darn it,” Legend muttered. “This is all your fault, you idiot,”

*Flash back*   
“Castle town is huge in this timeline!” Wind commented as he rushed into the gates. You followed slower, yet still in front of the others. It’d been a couple of days since the horror in the forest, but you had done your best to shrug it off. At least everyone seemed to be a little more at ease.    
Wind rushed over to the fountain in the center or the giant clearing, looking into the clear waters. You followed, seeing that many people had dropped green objects that Four had claimed to be Rupees in the fountain. “So people drop money into wishing fountains here, too, huh?”

“This is the first I’ve heard of it!” Wind responded, chuckling.    
“It is common in Hyrule,” Time agreed, coming up behind you.    
“I’ve seen it too,” Twilight offered, smiling as Wild flicked one into the fountain. “What’re you wishing for, Wild?” Twilight asked, raising a brow.    
“You’re not supposed to tell!” Wild scolded. You chuckled, putting a hand on your hip. Twilight hummed as Wind also tossed a rupee in. He offered you one, smiling. You shook your head, despite wanting- somewhat- to do so. Wind shrugged.    
“You’re like little kids!” the Captain commented, rolling his eyes. Four shrugged.    
“Live life to the fullest, I guess.” The young Link commented. “What do you think, Butterfly? Liking Castle Town?” You glanced around, taking note of the soldiers, civilians, and much more around the city. 

“It’s very lively,” You admitted. “Kinda reminds me of home.” 

“What’s it like?” Wild asked, genuinely interested. You could tell by the sparkle in his eye. 

“Ah… even when it’s the dead of night, the city is lit up like a group of fireflies over a river. Someone is always walking in the streets. You can find transportation easily, and I don’t mean with a horse.” You explained, sitting on the edge of the fountain. “It… It’s a beautiful world, with many amazing sights, and… I miss it.” You sighed, pulling your fingers absently. 

“It’s tough, being away from your home for a long period of time,” Hyrule spoke up. “But the comforting part is knowing that you’re able to go back, even if it might take a while.” the Traveler smiled warmly. “You’ll be able to go home, even if it’s not tomorrow, Butterfly.”

“Thank you, Hyrule.” You gave him a small smile.    
“Let’s move on,” Warriors urged. “We’re in the capital of all of Hyrule now, and we should get some information. We’d be fools to pass up this opportunity.”    
“Right,” The others nodded in perfect sync.    
“One of us should stay here, so that no one gets confused about where the others are.” You pointed out, remembering the little technique your father had taught you as a child. “That way, when you’re done collecting info, you can come back here, and we’ll be able to meet up.”   
“It’s a nice idea,” Four commented, giving you a wink. You winked back, chuckling. 

“Legend, you and Butterfly can stay here- the rest of us will go ask around.”   
“Why do I have to stay?”

“Cause you’re not the best… people person.” Warriors answered for Time, snickering. 

“No, it’s because…” Time tried to deject Warrior's response, only to get tongue twisted.    
“You boys best go before Legend blows his hole,” Hyrule urged, rushing off.    
“Wh-” Legend couldn’t even end his word before the others left, making you chuckle. He sighed, sitting beside you on the ground, back supported by the fountain wall. 

“How long do you think they’ll be?” you wondered as Legend pulled out a dusty, old book.    
“No idea,” He muttered, clearly pouting. You sighed, pulling you feet up to your chest, essentially folding yourself in half. Silence followed, though children came to toss rupees in the fountain often before running away, giggling. 

You sighed, wanting to do something. But as you considered this, sharp claws and teeth flashed in your mind, making your head pound. “Agh…” you groaned, holding your skull. Legend slapped his book closed as more kids started screaming. 

“Let’s go somewhere quieter,” the man suggested. As you were about to thank him, he went on. “They,” a nod to the kids, “keep interrupting me from a good book.” The man stalked off, not bothering to see if you were following. 

“H-hey, wait!” You stammered, rushing after. Legend eventually found a quiet spot not too far from the main road, settling down into his book. You slowly sat down, frowning in thought. 

_ I’ve never had headaches like this before,  _ you racked your head for answers, only to find- well, you had none. 

The silence, however, was deafening- too many thoughts flowed into your head, blooming into worse thoughts and fears and more. 

“Legend?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you teach me to fight?” Legends book made a clapping noise as it landed on his thighs, making you jump in surprise.    
“Wh-” Legend stopped himself momentarily, clearing his throat. “What makes you think you need to learn to fight, Fly?”    
“I… I want to survive long enough to go home. If I don’t know how to defend myself, then how can that happen?” You asked, looking at the ‘veteran’ hero. He sighed. 

“I understand your concern, but learning to fight when there’s no need is stupid.”

“But…”

“But nothing.  _ I’m _ not gonna teach you to fight.” Legend went back to his book, proving a point. You frowned, sighing. Putting a hand to your head, you couldn’t help but notice that the pain was flaring up higher. 

A scream echoed through the trees, making you jump. The birds sang in fear, fluttering to safety. And Legend had jumped to his feet, scanning the trees. You jumped up too, looking around, instincts screaming at you to run. 

“Stay down!” Legend hissed, pulling you down. You winced as he pulled you downwards, hidden from the eyes of a lizalfos. You were breathing heavily, causing Legend to clamp a dirty and rough hand across your mouth. “Darn it,” Legend muttered. “This is all your fault, you idiot,” He went on, clenching his teeth. 

The creature that had appeared when you’d jumped to your feet snarled, almost as it was speaking. “Must… find… leader… to...army,” The thing growled, making you whimper, Sinking into the earth. 

Legend stayed still, peaking over the bushes, removing his hand from your mouth. He looked perfectly focused, waiting ever so patiently. Branches snapped as you heard the creature start moving, snarling more. 

“Come...outs…. Friend…” It called out, its voice therapeutic but also vile. “I know you’re here,” 

“Fly, it’s gonna be okay,” Legend promised, eyes never straying from the danger. Silence filled the air for a long time, until Legend stood up, brushing foliage off his tunic- er, skirt. “It’s gone, you can get up now.” 

“...Who was it calling, Legend?” Legend looked at you with a raised brow. 

“What do you mean?” He sounded genuinely confused, making you frown. 

“Legend… The thing was talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to post sooner than later, and figured you guys wouldn't mind too much. Thank you for your patience and love in this troubling time of Amaria has difficulty writing anything.


End file.
